


Surprises

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Portal (Video Game), Portal 2: The (Unauthorized) Musical - geekenders
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: The first kiss was an accident.(Originally posted to Tumblr 02/09/15)





	Surprises

The first kiss was an accident.

Her boss tapped his cheek coaxingly, and he was the boss, so she leaned in for a little peck. An innocent little peck, that was all. It wasn’t her fault he moved. But he did – and her innocent peck landed squarely on his lips. 

And then  _he kissed her back_.

His body drew hers like a magnet, and then he was holding her, kissing her, his hands on her back sending tremors down her spine – she felt a tingling heat spread through her, bringing a flush to her skin – she felt her own hands, before she could think, touching him in return – 

 _Oh, gosh_  –

And in a heartbeat of rationality, she pushed him off. Her world spun for a moment longer, until the sound of his chuckle brought her back to earth. Blushing head to toe, she smiled to hide her embarrassment – he hadn’t really meant to do that, had he? 

But the look he met her with was all smug satisfaction. “Just testing something.” He winked. “Now c'mon, you still gotta show me those new prototypes – ”

He turned to go as he talked, tossing his head for her to follow, but she wasn’t quite ready yet. "S-sir?“ She reached out and touched his arm, just enough to turn him back. 

The second kiss was  _not_ an accident. 

Grabbing him by the lapels, she pulled him in and planted one right on him. Her mouth on his was hot and hungry, awkward in her desperation, but impulse made her bold. She held him tight and kissed him like no woman had kissed him before. 

This time she didn’t break until she had to come up for air. Eyes wide, she stumbled back and stared at him, waiting for a reaction. She half-expected him to fire her and she didn’t really mind. 

He returned her gaze for a second, stunned into silence – a first for Cave Johnson – but then his face broke into a wide grin. He shook his head and laughed. "You always know how to surprise me.”

If she didn’t know better, she’d say he was blushing, too. 


End file.
